EMW Valentine Vengeance 2009
Card Ultimate Jeopardy Six Man Tag Team Match Al Bundy, Bud Bundy & Jules Winnfield vs. The Franchise (Terrell Owens, Michael Jordan, & The Franchise Mystery Partner) EMW World Women's Championship Briney Spears © vs. Christina Aguilera EMW Internet Championship "The Day Walker" Blade © vs. 50 Cent Eddie Murphy vs. "Angry Video Game Nerd" James Rolfe EMW Internet Championship #1 Contendership Match Tommy Vercetti vs. Tony Montana Extreme Rules for the EMW Women's Tag Team Championship dWo (Lindsay Lohan & Jessica Simpson © vs. Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) Emma Frost vs. Phoenix The Vampire Slayers (Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) vs. The Rock Starz (Ashley Massaro & Tila Tequila) EMW World Tag Team Championship Code Monkeys (Dave & Jerry) © vs. Jay & Silent Bob Triple Threat Match for the EMW Women's Money In the Bank Briefcase "Ms. Money In The Bank" Carmen Electra (h) vs. "Ms. OSN" Blaze Fielding vs. Hilary Duff Results *2. Abigail Whistler was shown sitting at ringside for the match. During the match, the referee was checking on Blade as 50 Cent got a steel chair from the outside but then Whistler jumped the barricade and yanked the chair from 50 Cent. Whistler and 50 Cent got into an argument than 50 Cent turned around and was hit with the Day Walker DDT for the victory. After the match, Whistler got in the ring and celebrated with Blade and the two left ringside together. *3. During the match, the referee was separating Faith Lehane and Ashley Massaro from brawling as Tila had Buffy up for the Tequila Shot but Buffy reverse it with a roll-up for the pinfall and the win. After the match, The Vampire Slayers extended their hands to Ashley & Tila but they refused and gonna leave the ring but The Vampire Slayers stopped them, turned them around and extended their hands again. Ashley & Tila shook their hands and The Vampire Slayers went to leave the ring but The Rock Starz attacked The Slayers from behind. Ashley then locked in a Boston Crab on Buffy Summers as Tila Tequila locked in a Triangle Choke on Faith Lehane. Security officials, Stripperella and Jessica Alba ran in to separate the Rock Stars from The Vampire Slayers. The Rock Stars then went to leave the ring but then The Rock Starz changed their mind and attacked Stripperella and Jessica Alba from behind and then Ashley locked in the Boston Crab on Stripperella and Tila locking in the Triangle Choke on Jessica Alba. The Vampire Slayers recovered enough to break up the holds. The Rock Starz slipped out of the ring as The Vampire Slayers helped Stripperella and Jessica Alba to their feet. *5. During the match, Vercetti had Montana in position for the Vice City Crusher but NIKO BELLIC came from the crowd and went to the apron to get Vercetti’s attention long enough for Montana to recover and hit the Scarface Stabber for the pinfall victory. After the match, Montana and Bellic start to beat upon Vercetti until Eddie Murphy ran in and cleared Montana and Bellic out of the ring with a steel chair. Montana and Bellic celebrate what they have done as Murphy checked on Vercetti. *6. Lindsay Lohan & Jessica Simpson ran in and interfered in the match. After the match, the dWo continue to beat up Christina Aguilera until Team G4 (Olivia Munn & Morgan Webb) ran in to make the save and cleared the ring of the dWo. The EMW Women's Tag Team Titles match started after that fiasco. *8. After the match, Jay & Silent Bob attacked The Code Monkeys and then left the ring with the EMW World Tag Team title belts. *9. After the match, Phoenix dragged Frost out of the ring and carried her all the way to the entrance stage and then she chokeslammed her off the stage and through the tables below. Phoenix then looked on at her work as the crowd was chanting “Holy S**t!” and “EMW!” Phoenix then did a pose and fire shoots up from the stage and afterward, Phoenix disappears as EMTs check on the condition of Emma Frost. *10. Derek Jeter was revealed as the Franchise Mystery Partner and the newest member of The Franchise. With Jeter taking the submission loss, the masked woman would have to be unmasked. During the match, Bundy hit Jeter with the Bundy Slam as Bud Bundy, Terrell Owens, Jules Winnfield, and Michael Jordan were brawling on the outside. Then the masked woman tried to interfere but Bundy hit her with the Bundy Slam. After the match, the masked woman got to her feet and realized that she had to be unmasked. At first, she didn’t want to do it but it was announced that if she didn’t go through with the stipulation, all members of The Franchise will be fined and suspended and the Masked Woman would be arrested on the spot. Eventually, the masked woman took off her mask to reveal it's Gina Carano. Kelly Bundy then ran into the ring and went after Carano but Carano dropped Kelly with a Release Belly to Belly Suplex. Carano then applied a triangle choke on Kelly as The Bundys & Winnfield tried to save Kelly but Owens, Jordan, & Bonds got steel chairs and knocked down The Bundys & Jules Winnfield. The Franchise & Carano then celebrated in the ring as the crowd boos them loudly as the show ends. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2009